Homewrecker
by WonderlandSerialKiller
Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.
1. Chapter 1 Sugar and Spice Part I

All copyrights of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and strictly to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.

_Well, I start my hand at a brand new fanfic. I hope you guys love or like or hate, whatever: D R&R!_

Warnings: underage intimate contact, S&M, boy on boy, yes I am writing naughtier in this fic! ;D

Homewrecker

Chapter 1 Sugar and Spice

She crossed her tan legs while pushing her heart shaped sunglasses up to act as a headband in her hair. She licked at the vanilla ice cream cone in her hand willing the boys staring at her to do something but she knew they wouldn't. They stared and whistled but like all little boys, they are too afraid to try anything. She thought this with bitterness as she stood up showing off her perfectly rounded ass to the young wizards currently gawking at her daisy dukes and button up see through blouse. Her Doctor Martens thudding against the cobblestone as she made her way to Flourish and Blotts. Her mother was currently flirting with some poor guy who happened to walk into her trap, like a moth to a flame.

Her name is Lolita Wright she's sixteen and currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She comes from a pureblood family but spent most of her summer in America with her aunt, hence the L.A. look. She walks into the shop eyeing her mum. She walks the opposite direction up the stairs looking for any book to make the first week of school bearable. Usually a good book does it. She puts her fingertips to the books as she continues to lick at her ice cream cone. Stopping when suddenly a figure steps in front of her. She looks up at the tall figure. He has a cane with a silver snake head. His robes are neat and his platinum blonde hair flows behind him. All the while grayish ice blue eyes pierce into her gaze.

"May I help you?" she asks in her sassy tone of voice. The corners of his lips twitch at her question.

"You don't work here, do you?" he asks looking her up and down. He takes in her natural curves, the way she holds herself. The soft tan skin of her legs and the formal way she walks around, like she owns the streets. The neatness of her collar on her see through button up shirt, the tell tale sign of a black lace bra faintly seen through the shirt. The purple heart shaped glasses on her reddish brown hair. She smiles at the look on his face.

"No," she says. He breaks his gaze at her body and looks at her face. The red pout of a young woman who knows how to stand her ground, the defined eyebrows and doe like eyes. She eyes him incredulously. The way he's looking at her making her uncomfortable. She shifts putting one hand on her hip. He takes a moment to take in the turquoise hew of her nails. She's walking perfection, he thinks silently to himself.

"Has anyone ever told you, you could stop a war?" he asks looking into her earth colored eyes a cross between green and hazel. She smirks and then moves to walk past him.

"Maybe," she says continuing her lookout for a decent book.

…

_So! I just wanted to get this out. I will be continuing this. Hope you're interested! I know I am!_

_-WonderlandSerialKiller_


	2. Chapter 2 Sugar and Spice Part II

All copyrights of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and strictly to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.

Warnings: underage intimate contact, S&M, boy on boy, yes I am writing naughtier in this fic! ;D

_To help understand the time of this fic, it takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban like my first part of The Venus Series. If you like this fic go over and read Part I of the Venus Series which is also a Harry Potter Fic. Enjoy!_

_-Angel Brown_

Chapter 2 Sugar and Spice Part II

She couldn't help but like the way his gaze sent shivers up her spine but she wouldn't will herself to pay attention to him. She knew how to drive boys insane but when it came to men, it was dangerous to keep them hanging. The man followed her as she continued to look for a good book, he just wasn't letting up.

"What's your name?" he asks her. She shakes her head and silently chuckles. She puts her sunglasses back in place as she slowly turns to face him. She takes in how he looks at her, like a canine drooling over his treat.

"That is something you'll never hear coming from my lips, sir," she says in her breathy voice. One of her idols is Marilyn Monroe she can't help but mirror her intense charms and seductive ways of speaking.

"And why is that?" he asks. She turns back around heading for the fiction section. He's so bloody formal, she thinks to herself.

"You're a stranger to me," she simply says stopping to look at the romance section. He watches her as he leans on his cane against the book shelf. She avoids looking at him, showing disinterest. This happened many times when looking in old record stores in America. Old men coming up to her hoping for some ass. What these hopeful males don't know is that Lolita is in fact a virgin. No one has popped her cherry and she intends to keep it that way until she finds "the one". Being seen as a whore is different from actually being one. She liked to give off that air that she knew who she was and where she was going so that people would think she's a confident sexy young woman but really she's as insecure as the usual Betty.

"We could change that," he says. She lets a small smile grace her lips as she finally pulls out a book laden in red with a single gun on the cover. The golden book she had been looking for giving her an excuse to turn back the way she came.

"It will take a lot more than trying to be charming to change anything, sir, now if you'll excuse me," she says walking past him with the book. The book is Gunpowder Hearts by G.C. Lymen, a book about how a witch makes a Muggle man fall in love with her, how she slowly goes insane and ends up killing random men who try to get into her pants. How she sparks a revolution among women to not let men step over them. She walks up to the register and gives the man her money as she turns to stand by her mum. The man, who had been following her, vanished.

…

Cloud Jones is Lolita's best gay friend. He knows everything there is to know about her and she him. To say that Cloud is handsome would be an overstatement; the boy is cute with specs and a girlish pout with ruffled brown hair. He watches as Lolita walks down the street with her heart shaped glasses and her glossy red pout. He smiles instantly at the book in hand. Gunpowder Hearts, the book Lolita had been pining over for ages. He stands closing the textbook in his hand. It is also known throughout Ravenclaw house that Cloud Jones is one hell of a nerd even for a Ravenclaw. He walks to meet her halfway slinging his arm with hers instantly.

"Hello, love," he says pecking her on the cheek. She smiles and then uses her sunglasses once again as a headband.

"Hello, Cloud. How was your summer?" she asks. He sighs longingly.

"Fine, but not as eventful as yours! How was the old fifty stars?" he asks in his curious/excited voice. She grins and sits down on a park side bench where they had decided to meet. He follows her action practically jumping up and down in excitement like a five year old.

"It was marvelous. New York is amazing, the guys are hot and the clothes are great. L.A. was amazing, the beach was just to die for and the L.A. wizards made me want to never go home," she says smiling fondly at the memories she made over the summer.

"Oh, it sounds lovely," he says with a moan putting his head exaggeratedly on her shoulder. She giggles and nudges his ribs.

"Oh my god! Did you hear?" he asks suddenly gasping as his thoughts took a different turn. She raises a brow.

"Hear what?" she asks in her inquiring voice trying to decide whether what he's going to say is news worthy or just Cloud news. He instantly brightens again feeling even more excited and contented to be the first one to tell her.

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban!" he says. She looks at him and then smiles.

"Really?" she asks. He nods his head proudly. She looks at her book. "How?"

"No one knows, but imagine he's out there somewhere," he says looking out at the area in speculation. She can't help but giggle.

"I've forgotten how much I've missed your theatrics," she says. He smiles and then leans into her.

"So, tell me," he says. She sighs.

"Fine, I think Sirius Black is kinda hot in a murderous lunatic way," she says grinning. He can't help but giggle at her thoughts.

"I knew you were going to say that, murderous, lunatic, and grungy are things you love in a man," he says. She laughs.

"It's not a crime to be attracted to someone who can give a little sugar and then give a little spice," she says. He laughs and then hugs her tightly.

"I missed you Lola!" he says loudly. She laughs and hugs him back.

"I expect we're going to wreak havoc this year," she says. He nods his head and pulls away.

"Of course, darling, would we have it any other way?"

…

Hehe. I'm starting to really like this fic. There will be some explicit content in the next chapter! Review!

-Angel Brown


	3. Chapter 3 The Boyfriend

All copyrights of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and strictly to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.

Warnings: underage intimate contact, S&M, boy on boy, yes I am writing naughtier in this fic! ;D

_I am officially a Directioner, if you don't know what that is look it up! Lol. Awwww. I am a bundle of emotions right now! Feeling very not pretty and shit gah! Okay on with the story! I'm loving the reviews and alerts, I am happy that people are liking this fic! :D_

Chapter 3 The Boyfriend

"I can't believe that _he _approached you," Louis Vayne says. Louis Vayne is a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is in fact the most sought out after boyfriend of Lolita Wright. He has yet to get into her pants for so far she won't let him do anything.

"I couldn't either, but he did," Lolita says swirling her glass of vodka around, while Louis paces back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"_Him. _Are you sure?" he asks her. She giggles and stands.

"Yes, I am telling you that Lucius Malfoy approached me today. He looked a little bit more than interested," she says placing her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders. He wasn't looking at her though; he was still staring at a point past her, fuming. "He didn't try anything." She says whispering into his ear as she brings herself against him. This catches his attention as he wraps his arms around her small waist. She never fully gives herself to him like this. Always small, chaste butterfly kisses and childish hugs. He holds onto her breathing her in as he revels at the feeling.

"Are you sure?" he asks. She smiles into his neck, liking the husky smell of him. She knew she was giving him a treat but what else could she do to stop his train of thought.

"Certain." She whispers, her breath tickling his ear. He lets out a low moan and kisses her. She doesn't pull away but lets him.

…

"We couldn't have gone to any of your other estates?" A Ms. Guinevere Paige says to a one very satisfied Lucius Malfoy. She frowns as she pulls on her undershirt ignoring the smug man currently lying naked on the worn bed. They had to get a room at The Leaky Cauldron, _"The Leaky Cauldron!_" she thought to herself. She knew fairly well that her lover owned more than one suitable estate for their meetings. To have to go as lowly as to rent a room at The Leaky Cauldron was setting her on edge. Did he want his wife to know all that he did when she wasn't looking? She was about to grab her slacks when he held up a hand. She froze and looked at him, expecting a command. He simply motioned her to come over. She did so, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed as the man watched her like a bird after its prey.

"No, we could not go to one of my estates," he simply stated. The way he said it with such venom was making her even more mad. She drew back her hand ready to slap him when he grabbed her wrist painfully. She was sure that there were going to be bruises later. He smiled and chuckled as she let out a small whimper. The pureblood writer struggling with his grip determined to be freed.

"Why not?" she said with the same venom. She hated the way he smirked and let go of her wrist pulling himself up so that he could lean against the head board.

"It is not your place to ask questions, pet," he says smugly. She scoffs and is about to pull away when he pulls her towards him. She's hitting his chest demanding to be let go but he just laughs.

"Let me go, you swine!" she yelled in his face. He stopped his laughing and movements. He stared her square in the eyes, a flicker of rage in his grey eyes. She could feel the fear boiling in her stomach but she was too proud to show it. He took both her arms and pulled her against him. It was only when she felt it poking at her abdomen did she let her mask fade. He was hard. He saw the flicker of emotion and smirked. She looked down and then up at him.

"Are you going to be good?" he asks her. She slowly nods her head knowing that she will be punished if she does not please the man. He slowly releases her. She's panting but manages to slide down from her position above his waist to kneeling in between his knees. The cloth covered erection making her want to run. She reached to the brim of the fabric with her pale petite hands slowly uncovering the ridiculous length. She could hear a slight sigh come from the wretched man as the cool air in the room hit the length. Despite all that had happened she felt that hunger deep in her. To please, to taste.

He watched her curiously as she continued to stare lustily at his erection. He wanted to grab the back of her head and get it done with but he was allowing her this, wanting her willing to at least do this. He knew her wants, her demons. He couldn't believe how watching her was such a turn on. The tip of his length leaking precum. She let out a small gasp which only made the man grin. Leaning forward, her hands on either side of his thighs, she tentatively seeked the drop of precum running down his length, the feminine pink of her small tongue making him moan as she wrapped her eager mouth around the tip. He couldn't stand the slowness as he started to buck into her mouth. She sucked and hummed around the incredible length knowing that soon he'll be grabbing her head and deep throating her until she couldn't breathe.

Knowing what he liked she licked along the length and nipped at the hard flesh wanting to taste more. He let out another moan and his hand was at her head, entwining in her brown curls as he started to control her motions. She did her best to breathe through her nose as he started to buck wildly into her mouth. She sucked, hummed, and nipped waiting for him to cum, waiting for that taste. His movements became jerky as she moaned around his length. Then it happened, he came down her throat, she swallowed as much as she could some dripping down the sides of her lips. Once she milked what was left she withdrew with a _pop. _She scooted off the bed, picked up her jacket and boots and walked out of the room closing it behind her. She wiped away the excess cum off her face and laughed.

…

Lolita walked down Diagon Alley with her boyfriend Louis on her arm and Cloud on the other. They were getting Louis' school supplies and Cloud just wanted to get out of the house. Which also gave him an excuse to look at cute boys with Lolita who would fully appreciate it but at the same time would have to hide it from Louis. The boy prone to jealousy. She couldn't help but be happy in her certain situation, two of her favorite boys in the world at her side as they took on the world. Maybe that was an overstatement, but she was happy nonetheless.

"Hey, babe, I'm going to go into the Quidditch store, you going to be out here?" Louis asks needing to get a new broom. She smiled and gave him a butterfly kiss to the cheek.

"We'll be at the ice cream parlor," she says taking Cloud's waiting arm. She walked away all intention of getting some more of that soft vanilla ice cream.

"So, was your intention on attracting bad boys today or did you just throw on whatever?" Cloud asks with an amused expression. Lolita was currently wearing short sea green shorts, a ripped The Doors t-shirt, and a waist belt to cinch in the waist. She giggled.

"No, I just threw on whatever," she replied. Her sea green pout the envy of Cloud, if only he were allowed to wear makeup. He thought bemusedly to himself.

"So you told him? I told you not to tell him about Malfoy," he says as they order two vanilla ice creams. She smiles and takes hers instantly licking the top. She looked at Cloud.

"I had to tell him, he's my boyfriend," she says in her innocent 'child' voice.

"I know, but you know how jealous he gets! What if he approached Malfoy and he ended up in Azkaban?" he says as they sit down. She rolls her eyes.

"It was nothing, Cloud. Just another old man looking for some pussy," she says. Cloud looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Lola, we had this talk. You do not say _that _word in public!" he says. She giggles and sticks her tongue out at him.

"What are you two giggling about?" Louis asks coming up to them with a wrapped up broom in hand.

"That was fast," she says standing up. She reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. He did his best to deepen the kiss, tasting the delicious vanilla essence on her lips. Remembering that her lips were green he pulled away. She frowns.

"I forgot your lips were green," he says wiping his mouth on his sleeve. She giggles and bounces with joy much like a child.

What these three teenagers didn't know was that they were being watched by a Mr. Malfoy. The girl intrigued him, her innocence and purity something he wanted so dearly to possess, to break. He grinned as he watched her jumping with joy, licking at her soft ice cream. Then his gaze narrowed as the elusive boyfriend came back into focus. He needed to have her, just needed to.

…

_ Hope you all enjoyed! Review! Message! Private Review! Whatever! I love you!_

_-Angel Brown_


End file.
